The Knife and Spork
The Knife and Spork.png|Exterior The Knife and Spork inside.png|Interior The Knife and Spork back room.png|Back Room The Knife and Spork is a Diner located in Soluna City to the left of Soluna Police Department. Missions Available Challenge 1 Challenge 2 Challenge 3 Challenge 4 Challenge 5 Challenge 6 Challenge 7 Challenge 8 Challenge 9 Challenge 10 Challenge 11 Challenge 12 Challenge 13 Challenge 14 Challenge 15 Challenge 16 Challenge 17 Challenge 18 Challenge 19 Challenge 20 ChickenCow Eggs Shops Available 3rd Place Prize Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 3 Items Available: *Frying Pan *Iron Frying Pan 3rd Place NG Prize Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 3 Items Available: Cast Iron Frying Pan 2nd Place Prize Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 6 Items Available: *Antique Frying Pan *Ancient Frying Pan 2nd Place NG Prize Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 6 Items Available: *Unobtainium Frying Pan Grand Prize Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 8 Items Available: *Priceless Frying Pan *Epic Frying Pan Grand NG Prize Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 8 Items Available: *Golden Frying Pan Ultimate Prize Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 10 Items Available: *Glowing Frying Pan *Green Frying Pan Ultimate NG Prize Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 10 Items Available: *Radioactive Frying Pan Prize Saute Pan Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 11 Items Available: *Heavy Saute Pan *Weighty Saute Pan NG Prize Saute Pan Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 11 Items Available: *Massive Saute Pan 2nd Place Prize Shop II Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 13 Items Available: *Large Mocha Cola Overdrive *Super Mocha Cola Overdrive *Food Bill Launcher *Guest Check Launcher 2nd Place NG Prize Shop II Requirements for Unlocking: Completion of Challenge 13 Items Available: *Turbo Mocha Cola Overdrive *Dining Check Launcher Mocha Cola Requirements for Unlocking: None Items Available: *Mocha Cola Bacon Shop Requirements for Unlocking: None Items Available: *Bacon Rare Shops Oo! Pan-tastic! Requirements for Unlocking: None Items Available: *Glimmering Pan *Shimmering Pan *Shiny Pan *Gleaming Pan NPCs *Maegwyn *Marza Pan Dialogue At the Counter Marza Pan: Hi! I'm Marza Pan! If you think I look a lot like Mecharoni's Maza Rella, it's because we're identical service model androids. Marza Pan: If you're here for Bacon, Mocha Cola, or the Grand Opening Challenges,you should speak to Maegwyn. If you want eggs... Marza Pan: We are out of ChickenCow Eggs again today! Maegwyn: Perhaps you can help me, ... Maegwyn Maegwyn: Welcome to the Knife and Spork! I'm Maegwyn! May I suggest our clams on the half shell? They're otterly delicious! *'Happy Birthday!' (Rare: August 8, 2012) Maegwyn: Thank you very much! Would you like a Shiny Pan for your on-foot battles? *'Mocha Cola!' Maegwyn: Mecha Pilots everywhere are buying me out of Mocha Cola! It's Guaranteed to improve your Hitpoints and Energy! *'What is that?' Maegwyn: Would you like a drink of Mocha Cola for a special boost? Maegwyn: Just one will boost your Hitpoints and Energy Points by ten percent for a whole week! Maegwyn: ...Sorry, - you can have only one at a time... trade regulations... Maegwyn: ...I wonder what happens if you mix Mocha Cola and Moon-tos... *'Bacon!' Maegwyn: Is your pet Zorbo in your Starship telling you he's hungry? I just fried up some bacon! *'Contest' Maegwyn: To celebrate our Grand opening, I'm holding a contest for all GEARS students! Defeat all of the challenges to earn prizes! *'3rd Prize' Maegwyn: Congratulations! You're eligible for our 3rd Place Prizes! *'2nd Prize' Maegwyn: Congratulations! You're eligible for our 2nd Place Prizes! *'Grand Prize' Maegwyn: Congratulations! You're eligible for our Grand Prizes! *'Ultimate Prize' Maegwyn: Congratulations! You're eligible for our Ultimate Prizes! More! (Maegwyn) Maegwyn: Hi, ! So, you're up for a new challenge today? It will be a while longer before all of them are ready... *'Eggs' Maegwyn: Every time we get a delivery of Chicken Cow Eggs, they vanish from the backroom... Maegwyn: You may have noticed that something about the back room defies gravity... you can actually walk up the walls... Maegwyn: Well, after each delivery of ChickenCow Eggs, we hear these loud noises, like giant mecha stomping around... Maegwyn: I know it doesn't seem possible for mecha to be inside the building... I think the room must stretch or something. Maegwyn: And no, I didn't alert the SPD... I don't want Chief Duncan poking around back there! Maegwyn: Would you mind doing a little investigating for me, ? I'm afraid the only reward is my thanks...and the experience and credits... *'Advanced Contest' Maegwyn: I have been working on new challenges for you! *'Talk' Maegwyn: Challenge 11 features the builds created by G.E.A.R.S. Students who won a Build-Your-Own Mecha contest. *'Winners!' Maegwyn: Contestant 51 and 52 feature designs by Maverik Maegwyn: Contestant 53 fights in a build known as the Assault Viper, designed by Vadriel Maegwyn: Contestant 54 was inspired design called Stealth Cascade entered by Bling bla Maegwyn: Contestant 55 is based on a design submitted by Lyris, called "Ice Queen." Maegwyn: If you defeat them you will unlock the first shop! Challenge 12 will also unlock. *12 & 13? Maegwyn: Challenge 12 features some of the Advanced House Mechas with a little customization. Maegwyn: In Challenge 13, you face some of the Star Captain Monthly Mechas. Maegwyn: Well, I hear they're calling them the Star Captain Exclusive Mechas these days. Maegwyn: Well, these Diner Contestants want to challenge you in these S.C.E.M. chassis - some customized, some not. Maegwyn: One of them basically follows a build put together by a student known as Alex Wolfblade! Maegwyn: After Challenge 13 you unlock a new shop! *'Pans' Maegwyn: Congratulations! You may now shop for a new saute pan! *'2nd Prize' Maegwyn: The design for this weapon was inspired by megaman3234! Category:Locations